Nameless Child of Nemea
First Story of History of the Twelve. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Thoth walked up to the building of Iceberg's Magic Council, an obvious limp on his right leg and with each step he winced a bit. Though it had been three months since the fight he was still hurting from his battle. There were some guards standing outside of the building, the stopped him long enough to see his guild mark and then let him pass. "Standard procedure, what with six highly dangerous mages being held here until they're transported to the maximum security prison." one guard said. Thoth nodded and limped inside. He was led to the holding cells, normal prison cells constructed with special stones that absorb magical energy. The guard left him infront of the cell holding Hydra. The ebony haired girl looked up from the corner she had been slumping in and saw Thoth. She sneered at him, then got up and walked over to the grating. "What brings you here?" Hydra asked. "I'm here to fill in the gaps." Thoth replied. Hydra raised an eyebrow at him and he elaborated. "In your group's history." "What is there to know?" Hydra sighed. "With all the blood shed, what's left that anyone would care about?" "Before you all became notorious killers." Thoth said. "And since six of you are dead, that makes it a little hard to get all of it." Hydra smirked at him, then sat down on the bench/bed in her cell. "Between the six of us who're left I'm sure you'll get enough information." "Then why don't we start with Lion?" Thoth suggested. Hydra frowned and stared sadly at the ground for a while before she started. "He was born in a town called Nemea in the country of Minstrel. His parents were farmers who had the most fertile land in town." "His parents named him Lion?" Thoth asked, interupting when Hydra stopped speaking for a moment. "No, he was a nameless child until he turned five." Hydra replied. "That day, both his parents died and then he was chased out of his home by the people who had been after his family's land for years." Thoth could see the scene of a small blond boy being chased off by several adults. "Why didn't his Wave Magic protect him from them?" Thoth asked. "They attacked with rocks and sticks and he hadn't learned to properly use his magic." Hydra continued, leering at Thoth for interupting again. "Cerberus found him hiding in an outcrop of rocks sobbing and swearing revenge." "So Cerberus could sense the kind of magic that Lion used?" "Yes, you should know this, Cerberus was part of your guild before becoming our leader." Hydra sighed. "Look, if you're going to keep interupting like that then I won't finish telling you the tale." "Sorry, last time." Thoth said. "Better be." Hydra said. "Anyways, Cerberus told Lion that he'd teach him how to get revenge if he promised to join him and help him with his own goals. "Lion agreed and Cerberus gave him the Lion's Claws, and told him how to activate Wave." Hydra continued. "And Lion then went running into his hometown and proceeded to kill everyone there. After everyone was dead, Cerberus walked into the town and found Lion and told him that from now on he'd be called The Nemean Lion." "And that's how Lion came to be a part of The Dodekathlon?" Thoth asked. "It wasn't The Dodekathlon, yet." Hydra replied. "Cerberus didn't start calling us that until after all twelve of us were gathered. Otherwise, yes, that's the end of Lion's tale." Hydra sighed again and looked away. Thoth was pretty sure he saw some tears in her eyes, she turned back after a few seconds and sighed once again. "I suppose now you want my sob story." she said. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Continued in Lerna's Poison Category:History of the Twelve Category:The Dodekathlon